


Dearest Anya,

by All_The_Monsters



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Anya and Gleb are married, F/M, Inspired by Music, They Have Kids, WWII, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Inspired by the song Dearest Sarah by Goodnight, TexasGleb manages to write a final letter to Anya while defending France from Nazi invasion in the trenches.





	1. The Trenches

Cannon fire echoed around Gleb as dirt flew into the air above him and gunfire lit up the night. He could hear the shouts of his comrades and friends around him. 

Gleb tried desperately to catch his breath, his side aching with every intake of air, as he reloaded his weapon. 

Turning and climbing up over the steep sides of the trenches Gleb aimed his gun and faced the onslaught of Germans once more. Cursing under his breath Gleb began to fire. 

As he shot down the fast approaching army Gleb tried to remember everything he was fighting for. Every time he closed his eyes Gleb could see them. Anya, and their two boys. 

After the events of 1927 Anya had found Gleb on a bridge a mile out out Paris staring over the water. She'd come to forgive him, something Gleb would never understand. Then she'd gotten that familiar light in her eyes and begged him to run off with her. Gleb didn't know what had possessed him in that moment, but in one act he'd abandoned everything he'd stood for, he'd abandoned Russia, left it all behind for an underhanded street sweeper who caused far to much trouble then she was worth. And Gleb couldn't bring himself to regret a single second of it.Every turn on the road that was life was an adventure with Anya and Gleb wouldn't have it any other way. 

Once his ammunition had run out again Gleb dipped down back into the muddy trench. The rain had started poor unforgiving starting with the gentlest tinkle before thundering down over the exposed men. 

Pulling up the sleeve of his woolen uniform Gleb peered at his watch, rubbing away the mud that had gathered there to read the time.

It was 12:43 am on the morning of May the tenth. It was Fyodor's , Anya and Gleb's eldest, birthday. He would be twelve today. A pit sunk in Gleb's stomach at the thought of missing his son's birthday. He'd already missed their youngest's, Alexei's, birthday back in November when he'd joined the fight against the Nazis. 

Somewhere to the left a bomb had fallen into the trenches where a deafening explosion rippled out, throwing Gleb through the air like a rag doll a fair distance into the slick muddy ground. 

He gasped at the pain that bloomed in his back, unable to tell in the numbness he felt in his legs was from the explosion or the cold, either way it didn't matter as something clicked in Gleb's mind at that moment. 

The chances of him making it out of here and back to his family were growing slimmer by the second. 

The French were out-manned, out-gunned, and decreasing in numbers drastically. Fate was not on their side and the Germans were easily over powering them. 

Pulling his gun up to his side Gleb pushed himself under and overhang of earth and prayed it wouldn't fall in with the rain before pulling out a pencil and paper, protecting it as much as he could from the downpour while he wrote.


	2. Dearest Anya,

_Dearest Anya,_

_I'm compelled to write with aching fearful hands, just in case I never make it back. I left our family weeks ago for battle-stricken lands and I fear I won't survive the next attack._

_I fled Chaumont willingly to join the Allied Force understanding I may never know my boys, but you know, Anya, my sense of duty to my family for most and to my country, even if it is not my land of birth it has protected me and now there is a cause I must endorse._

_And for this I risk my life and all its joys._

_Oh, Anya, I do understand within my sacrifice goes nearly every joy for you as well, but I hope you sense within my words I thought twice but our nation casts a thick momentous spell._

_Growing up without my father weighed heavy on my brain, and I dread this makes my children dance that waltz, and I'm sure at times your trust was breached, and your love for me did wane, but I ask you to forgive me for these faults._

_And I can't Express the irony of the peaceful springtime breeze dusting my battalion as they rest, cause with this evening's warmness lies a dark and icy freeze that whispered me to send you this request._

_I am one of a hundred thousand paying all the we can pay, standing for an object that we can't see._

_Now raise our children proudly to be gracious for each day, and remind them of the reasons they are free._

If _it's true the dead can drift unseen around the loves they had, then I will be the wind upon upon your cheek. And the darkest moments in your life will never be so bad, because I will be your strength when you are weak._

_Oh, Anya, start a life without me, raise our boys to gentleman, thrive until the day you pass away and we can meet again. Understand my inner fight, I didn't choose the war, it's you and Fyodor and Alexei, yes that's what I'm dying for._

_Oh, Anya, my love you is deathless._

_Ya lyublyu tebya vsem serdtsem, I love you from the bottom of my heat,_

- _Gleb Vaganov_


	3. The News

Anya sat at the kitchen table her hands shaking as the radio played quietly in front of her. She held a worn cross between her fingers as she desperately prayed for her husband. 

The German forces were easily making their way into France, slaughtering through their armies. And Gleb was out there, though where she knew not. 

Anya found herself thinking back to a week before when she'd woken up in the early hours of the morning on Fyodor's birthday. 

She'd shot up in bed clutching Gleb's shirt to her chest, something had happened and she knew it. There had been no soldiers at her door in the following days and Anya had allowed hope to grow in her chest. Gleb was alive, he had to be, for her and for the boys. 

Her eyelids sat heavy on her eyes and the voices from the radio soon became disassociated from reality and Anya had drifted off to sleep, her head falling on the table. 

A sharp rapping at the door and someone shaking her shoulder startled Anya awake. Looking up she met the chocolate eyes of Fyodor. 

"Ma, there's someone at the door." He whispered uneasily, as if sensing something. 

Look back Anya could see Alexei peering round the corner of the doorway with eyes as wide as only a six year old could muster. 

"Take Alexei back to your room, I'll answer the door." Anya instructed straightening her skirt before walking over to the door.

Checking behind to see that her sons were gone Anya turned the knob and her heart stopped at the sight of a uniformed soldier standing in front of her. 

Anya felt something coil deep in her stomach as she spoke.

"Can I help you officer?" Anya questioned fearfully.

The man before her gave her a sad smile and Anya's heart nearly stopped. 

"Are you Madame Gleb Vaganov?" His voice was gravely and the words practiced. 

"Yes." Anya swallowed. "Is it Gleb, is he alright?" 

"I'm so sorry." The man shook his head and Anya's hand flew up to her mouth and she shook her head in disbelief. 

"He left you this," the soldier pulled an envelope out of his breast pocket, "and we were able to retrieve these before the Germans overran us." He produce Gleb's dog tags and wedding ring. 

With shaking hand Anya accepted the items and the man bowed his head once more whispering an apology before making his way off the property. 

Backing back into the house Anya shut the door and walked numbly over to the sofa before falling down onto the downy surface.

Suddenly every emotion, every feeling and sensation came back to her, and she hurt. There was nothing but pain and tears. 

"Ma?" Anya looked up and wiped her nose on her sleeve before turning her head over her shoulder to see Fyodor standing there with Alexei clinging to his brother's leg. 

"What happened? Is it Pa?" Fyodor whispered. 

All Anya could do was squeeze her eyes close and nod. Slowly the boys wandered over and sat on the couch sandwiching her between them. 

"Mama?" Alexei whispered tearfully, his blue eyes staring up at her pleadingly through dark fringe. 

"Gleb- Papa won't be coming home, sweetheart." Anya whispered and suddenly it all became real. "He's died, he gave his life fighting so we all can be safe and free." At her words Alexei buried his face in her shoulder crying silently. 

"No..." Fyodor whispered from beside her. 

"Feo-" Anya reached for him but he'd already stood up out of her reach. 

"No! It can't be true! Papa isn't dead! He can't be!" He yelled before running off back to his room. 

Sighing Anya wrapped her arm back around Alexei and looked up to find herself making eye contact with a photograph on the wall. 

Gleb stared back at her with the happiness from their last Easter frozen in his eyes and the crinkle of his smile as his hand pointed Alexei's gaze towards the camera and Fyodor stood beside them. She'd been on the other side of the camera and had taken that picture. 

"Mama, why did Papa have to die?" Alexei whispered hoarsely. 

"Oh baby, there are just things that are simply out of our hands." Anya whispered into Alexei's hair, who simply whimpered into her chest in response.

"Here," Anya offered Gleb's dog tags to Alexei, "I have to go speak to your brother. I love you baby."

Sniffing Alexei nodded his head and rubbed his thumb affectionately over the elevated writing on the metal. Pressing a kiss to his forehead Anya stood up and looked down the hall towards Fyodor's firmly closed door. 

Stepping up to the door Anya hesitated before knocking lightly and calling out Fyodor's name softly. When no answer came Anya tested the door knob and found it unlocked. 

Stepping into the room Anya found Fyodor sitting on his bed with his back to her, quivering. 

"Feo?" Anya whispered and Fyodor sniffed in response.

Coming around the bed Anya sat down next to him and pulled him close.

"He can't be dead. He just can't." Fyodor whispered roughly. 

"I know." Anya whispered. "But right now your brother needs you." Anya stroked back Fyodor's fringe. "You look so like your father, the both of you. He would be so proud of you. He'll always be here," Anya gestured to Fyodor's heart, "and watching from above." She promised. 

Gently Anya led Fyodor back to the living room and sat him on the couch where Alexei immediately clung to him. Looking down Anya could see the letter still sitting on the coffee table. Bending over Anya picked it up and flipped the envelope over to see it addressed to herself in Gleb's neat scrawl. Carefully tearing open the envelope Anya pulled out the letter inside. 

The paper was stiff and slightly wrinkled with dried water, and dark brown splotches decorated the edges that Anya preferred not to think about. Taking a deep breath Anya began to read Gleb's final words to her. 

As she read a strange calm settled over her. Once she'd finished Anya glanced over to the photograph of Gleb above the mantle and met his frozen gaze. Biting her lip she nodded and swallowed roughly. 

Sitting back down on the couch Anya pulled her boys close to her and held them tight. They would make it through this, all of them together. They were Vaganovs after all. 

Looking up back at Gleb's picture Anya knew this to be true. Gleb would always be there to watch over herself and their children, and she knew that if she could see him he'd be smiling down on them softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave and questions, comments, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below! Thanks for reading! Follow my Glenya blog on tumblr @ allthemonsters-yashka or Glenya Blog by Yanna


End file.
